


Safe and sound

by Szeszely



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Footy Ficathon, Love, M/M, Safer Sex, Silly, The Ache in Your Legs Footy Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeszely/pseuds/Szeszely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safer sex is important!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

Benni’s head hits the door that has just closed behind them as Mats kisses him _like that_ again. His tongue slides inside Benedikt’s mouth slightly harder and his hands wander a bit lower than normal. They have watched a movie together and have just arrived home after a quick stop by the Italian restaurant down the street. Mats starts unbuttoning Benni’s shirt as his lips move down, gently trailing along his collarbone and he sighs into the junction of Benedikt’s neck.

“I wanna keep on going, Benni, so much…”

Though Benedikt supposed they would come to this point, he isn’t sure he’s ready for it. Mats always asks for permission to do more than a blowjob and despite how caring that gesture is, Benni always turns down the offer because he’s afraid. He’s about to open his mouth and answer with the usual, but Mats’ hands are working on his belt and he hears a muttered ‘please’ and uh, it cannot be a bad thing after all, if this time he lets it happen.

The belt undone and Mats looks up, searches Benni’s eyes for reassurance, who nods slowly. Benedikt sees a wide smile spreading across his lover’s face and he helps Mats shrug down his own shirt. He wraps his arms around Mats’ naked torso and they stumble into the bedroom, knocking down a pile of books on their way. They fall onto the bed and Mats climbs on top immediately, giving him a long and tender kiss as he starts unbuttoning their jeans.

He constantly misses the buttonhole, so Benni reaches down, swats away his hands and does it himself. He gets rid of the annoying clothes that separate them in seconds and he finally gets the incomparable feeling of skin-on-skin. Benni moans, curls his hand around his lover’s length and after a few strokes, Mats mumbles into Benedikt’s ear.

“Where’s the lube, honey?”

Benedikt points at the nightstand and closes his eyes as Mats places a kiss on his forehead.

Mats opens the drawer of the bedside table just to find at least five different types of condoms and two kinds of lubricants. He glances at Benni in confusion then picks up one of the bottles.

“Is Vaseline good?”

“No, get the other one, that’s water-based.”

Mats groans.

 “Didn’t know that matters.”

“Vaseline might dissolve the latex…” Benni replies, because it does matter, they have to make sure that they do everything the safest way possible.

Eventually Mats crawls back over Benni with an extra thick condom and the suitable lube in his hands. He drops kisses on Benni’s jawline then moves down to his chest, sucking on his nipples.  During that he gives Benni slow strokes, making him shiver and getting breathless sooner than he thought he would be. He cups a hand around Mats’ skull and tugs at his hair.

Mats looks up and the heat in Benni’s eyes makes him restless and he quickly grabs the lubricant. He opens the bottle and in his rush, accidentally squeezes too much onto his hands, so half of it spills onto the sheets. He curses and Benni snickers, aware of the fact that this is the first time with a man for Mats as well.

Benni tenses as he starts circling his entrance, but Mats must have sensed it and he kisses Benni’s pulse point by his collarbone, which always makes him relax. When his muscles are loose again, Mats slowly sticks in his finger. Benni has to wince at the strange feeling of fullness, but he’s surprised it doesn’t hurt at all. Mats waits until he whispers an ‘okay’ before moving the finger in and out in a steady pace. It’s not long after Benni feels ready for more, but Mats doesn’t make progress until lube covers Benni all the way from his inner-thighs to the small of his back.

“Mats, baby, if you really wanna keep going, then do it _now_ , or I won’t last until then.” Benni mutters and he hear Mats gasp.

He pulls out his finger and tries to open the condom packet with his shaking hands, but it slips out of his grasp onto the floor. Mats pics it up with furiously red face from embarrassment, but manage to roll it on at last, just as Benni reaches down to help him.

“Put on a second one.” Benni says before Mats can line up himself.

“You really think it’s necessary?”

Benni shrugs. “Double safety?”

Mats sighs, but does as directed. Benni holds back a groan as Mats slides in, excruciatingly slow and careful. Once they’re joined as deep as possible, Benni waits and when Mats doesn’t move, he looks up.

“Come on, Mats…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just move…”

“You sure?”

“Oh, please, Mats…”

Benni clenches his muscles and Mats finally gets it. His movements are small at first, barely more than rocking, but after Benni draws him down for a kiss and claws at his shoulder with his other hand, Mats hisses and increases the speed. The friction is amazing and Benni almost loses control over himself when Mats abruptly stops and curses.

“What’s it?”

He doesn’t answer, just pulls out and sits on the edge of the bed. Benni is just about to think he did something wrong when Mats speaks up.

“The fucking condom ripped.”

Benni sits up and he can’t help a smile at the mournful look on his lover’s face. Mats’ lips curve up as well and a second later they are both doubled over in laughter.

“This isn’t the night, I guess.” Mats says dejectedly after he throws the damaged condoms into the thrash can. Benni’s eyes widen and he hugs Mats from behind, whispering into his ear.

“No, it is, baby…I want it to happen tonight.”  

Mats doesn’t respond for a moment then nods, kisses Benedikt softly and rolls on a new condom. This time he didn’t need any encouragement to go on and it doesn’t take long for Benedikt to reach the edge. But something has to come up again.

“Mats my legs are gonna cramp….Mats?” He doesn’t seem to listen, therefore Benni gathers himself up and flip them so he can sit on top.

Mats looks astonished and Benni can’t help a smirk when he starts to move and Mats drops his head onto the pillows, lips parted and one hand over his eyes. His other hand grabs Benedikt’s cock, moving in time with his thrusts and Benni’s movements and they don’t last long after that. When Mats slides his thumb over the slit, Benni comes with a yell, his walls clenching and he feels Mats twitching inside of him as he has his climax too.

When he’s totally spent, Benni collapses next to his lover, panting. Mats is the first to work up the energy for cleaning them up and Benni just lets him do it, thoroughly exhausted. After Mats lies back down, he curls himself around him, nuzzling his neck. Mats gives him a peck on the top of his head and they fall asleep like that, wrapped up in the blankets, content and completely safe.


End file.
